


Волк иного мира

by Aucella



Category: Steppenwolf, Wolf's Rain
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aucella/pseuds/Aucella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это кроссовер аниме с одним из текстов, который я волей судьбы знаю вдоль и поперек. В общем, я спросила себя: а что если Гарри Галлер действительно был наполовину волком?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волк иного мира

Этот день ушел, умер, канул в небытие. Как и многие дни до него, он прошел мимо меня, мимо моей клетки-квартиры, в которой металось и мучилось странное существо — Степной Волк. Я давно привык к тому, что моя душа состоит из двух половин, каждая из которых терзает другую. Могут ли человек и волк ужиться в одном теле? Может ли свободный и горделивый зверь терпеть человека, которому нужен мещанский уют? Может ли человек, коему нужно общество себе подобных, сносить тягу волка к одиночеству? Нет, они разрывают и сжирают друг друга, а я постепенно распадаюсь на две части, скатываясь в сумасшествие. Вот и сегодня, как бывало и раньше, я провел вечер среди людей, но что-то заставило меня покинуть уютное кафе и уйти прочь, в темноту, где воет ветер, где хорошо и привольно моему зверю.  
Я шел мимо старой кирпичной стены, на которой так часто отдыхал мой взгляд, и вдруг навстречу мне шагнул высокий мужчина в странном одеянии. Какой-то актер, подумал я. Играет в нелепых костюмированных шоу на средневековые сюжеты и принижает высокую драму на потеху толпе. Он положил руку на загривок идущего рядом с ним белого волка, который зарычал, увидев меня.  
— Не бойтесь, — сказал он, — ответьте мне, что это за мир?  
— Это просто мир, — ответил я, — мир, который испортили люди. Он обращается в хаос, этот мир, и всё теряет смысл. Мы пали, и нам не вернуть Потерянный Рай.  
— Значит, я пришел не туда, — с печалью в голосе отозвался этот актер, — и рай не открылся мне.  
— Не переживайте, — рассмеялся я, — мне тоже рай не открыть.  
— Как вас зовут? — с любопытством спросил он, поворачивая в ту же сторону, куда шел и я. Белый волк с достоинством ступал рядом с ним, изредка взглядывая на меня. Он давал понять, что не стоит к нему приближаться.  
— Гарри. Но сам себя я называю Степным Волком. Не обращайте внимания, это всего лишь безобидная причуда сумасшедшего — считать, что половина его крови — волчья.  
— Но это правда, — удивленно отозвался мой странный попутчик. — Людей создали волки, и кровь прародителей иногда оживает в потомках. Мой Клык, — тут он снова коснулся белоснежного зверя, — чует вашу волчью сущность. Вы и вправду Степной Волк.  
— Ах, — сказал я, — так, значит, это не просто моя пустая фантазия?  
— Нет, не бывает пустых фантазий, связанных с кровью. Некоторые люди забывают то, кем они были когда-то, но это не ваш случай. Вам лишь нужно примириться с тем, кто вы такой.  
— Но что мне делать со своей человеческой половиной? — задал я вопрос.  
— О, — мой странный попутчик оглядел меня, — ваша человеческая часть дает вам другие преимущества. Возможно, я ошибаюсь, но что, если вы и есть тот избранный, кому суждено открыть двери рая из этого мира? Однако одного волка недостаточно. Вам нужен недостающий компонент — Дева Цветка.  
— Как я мечтал уйти отсюда! — воскликнул я. — Когда-то я дал себе слово, что, достигнув пятидесяти лет, я смогу в любой миг прервать мучения жизни.   
— Тогда идемте со мной. Торопитесь.  
Полы одеяния незнакомца развевались в такт его шагам. Белый волк, уже не оглядываясь на меня, трусил у его ноги. Они двигались прочь, не дожидаясь, пока я поборю сомнения. Я задержался лишь на секунду, чтобы выбросить брошюру на серой бумаге, которую всучил мне старик, раздававший рекламу. «Трактат о Степном Волке». Что может его автор знать о Рае?

За спиной уходящего Гарри на кирпичной стене медленно, мигая, гасла надпись «Магический театр. Вход не для всех. Не для всех — только для сумасшедших». Дверь под ней постепенно растворялась, снова превращаясь в почерневший старый кирпич.


End file.
